


Being a High Warlock meant everything to him

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec knows that Magnus isn't really okay, Based on the Malec sneak peek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus tries to pretend that he's completely fine with being dismissed from his position as a High Warlock, but Alec knows better, he knows his boyfriend isn't okay. He knows how much being a High Warlock meant to Magnus and tries to make him feel better the best way that he knows.(Based on the new Malec sneak peek for season 3).





	Being a High Warlock meant everything to him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn't going to post anything today, but then I saw that sneak peek yesterday and couldn't resist writing this.  
> I hope you're going to enjoy this :)

''Wait, dismissed?'' asked Alec, kind of shocked to hear that coming from Magnus and he arched an eyebrow.  “What… what happened?” asked the Shadowhunter carefully and then frowned, because he had a feeling that something was wrong ever since he had gotten inside of Magnus’ apartment. He could tell that Magnus was putting up a careless up front with him, but he was fooling anyone.

Magnus, who was looking for one of something, he stopped searching for it and looked over to Alec. “While you were in Idris,” he started and then hunched down when his eyes found what he needed, but he continued talking. “The fallout from my decision to lend the warlock support to the Seelie Queen,” he said, not really paying attention to what he was saying and he smiled when he finally found what he was searching for, taking it into his hand and slowly made his way closer to Alec.

Magnus didn’t want to think about it too much. So, he was dismissed. While it was true that being a High Warlock meant a lot to him, he didn’t mind it too much. That was what he was telling himself, because it was easier to pretend that he was going to be okay. The new High Warlock was yet to be announced and Magnus felt his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, Alec’s eyes carefully studying him and now the Shadowhunter was pretty obvious to the fact that Magnus was upset. A lot. He was pushing feelings away again, closing himself from the others, but Alec could see right through that and was prepared to listen to Magnus in fact he’d needed that, which he was going to at some point.

“I’m sorry,” replied Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“Don’t be. I’m not upset,” said Magnus. Another lie. Alec’s frown in between his eyebrows deepened and he stayed quiet for a moment or so. “I’m actually… elated,” said Magnus, Alec catching the thing that Magnus threw his way playfully, but the frown didn’t disappear. Instead, that just made Alec feel worse and he turned when Magnus walked past him, walking into his living room. “Shouldering the burden of all the warlocks in Brooklyn,” he said, Alec walking behind him, following him into the living room. “It gets exhausting,” forced Magnus out in the end.

“Well, I understand. I just,” said Alec, because it was true. He understood how exhausting it had to be having to wear such a heavy responsibility on one’s shoulders. Being the Head of the Institute wasn’t any easier, so he understood that Magnus would need some time to catch his breath. But still. Magnus was acting very strange. “I though this was important to you,” said Alec and stopped, watching Magnus making himself a drink.

Magnus’ heart ached, because Alec was right. It was important to him, the High Warlock meant everything to him. He pushed that away, focusing on making himself a drink and he spoke again. “What’s important to me is I can finally start seeing clients again. Help them achieve their dream,” said Magnus, trying to keep a casual tone to his voice. “And make a lot of money doing it,” he then added playfully as he poured himself his drink into his glass, a little smirk coming upon Alec’s face.

Alec had missed this sassy side of Magnus, but still. It was so strange and Alec didn’t like it. Magnus was lying to him again, pretending to be okay. Just like the last time. Pushing him away. Maybe he was afraid he’d hurt him again if he’d let his guard down and pour his feelings to him? Alec kept silent as his smile disappeared and he chewed on his lower lip, watching Magnus making a small sip of his drink and Alec cursed. Drinking wasn’t going to help Magnus, talking would. The hunter formed loose fists with his hands and he looked down, guilt stabbing at his heart. He should had been with Magnus, not in Idris. Being the Head of the Institute or not. He knew there would be consequences for what Magnus did, he could see the worry on Magnus’ face before he left for Idris.

Magnus smiled as he continued drinking, the alcohol slowly making his worries disappear and he slowly turned around to Alec, who was still just standing there and Magnus cocked his head to the side, slowly coming closer to his boyfriend, slowly reaching up with his glass, offering it to Alec. “Join me for a drink? You know how much I hate drinking alone,” he said playfully and Alec shook his head, but ended up taking the glass away from Magnus’ hands and he placed it down onto the bar, Magnus frowning and when he was about to reach down for the glass, Alec gently took his hand into his own and shook his head.

“It’s clear you’re hurting Magnus,” said Alec. “Alcohol won’t help, talking will,” stated the hunter stubbornly and Magnus didn’t let that put his guard down, keeping up the act, his walls up and wasn’t allow them to crumble apart. He could handle this, he was centuries old. So what if he was dismissed from the position that meant the world to him? He was going to be fine.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alexander,” said Magnus with a smile and just as he was about to say something witty, Alec gently cradled his face with his hand, holding him gently, as if he was made out of glass. The look in Alec’s eyes melted Magnus’ heart and he could see how worried Alec was. The walls around Magnus’ heart started shaking, slowly crumbling down and his smile dropped as he stared up at Alec’s face, until he looked down and he shrugged. “I’m fine,” he said in the end and looked back up, the usual smile on his face and Alec cursed under his breath.

Instead of using his words – which wasn’t working – Alec simply put his arms around Magnus and pulled him into a tight hug, arms going around his waist, protectively placed around him, shielding him from the worries of the world. Magnus’ eyes widened when he found himself in the embrace and couldn’t really push his boyfriend away. He slowly put his arms around Alec’s neck and pushed him down, closer to him, closing his eyes, his fingers trembling like crazy and he bit into his lower lip, burying his face into the crook of Alec’s neck.

“I should’ve stayed with you here. You looked so worried before I left for Idris,” whispered Alec suddenly and Magnus’ eyes opened, slowly pulling back, but his arms still stayed around Alec. “You should’ve called me sooner, too. You shouldn’t have to deal with this all on your own, Magnus,” said the hunter and the walls around Magnus’ heart slowly demolishing.

“You were busy,” said Magnus simply and then slowly looked down, but Alec lifted his face by gently hugging his cheek with his left palm and a sad smile spread across his face, Magnus’ hands slowly sliding down and he stopped them on Alec’s chest. “Besides, it’s nothing serious. I’m going to be fine when I get over it,” he said. “Now then, Alexander. How about if we go somewhere? I would feel much better if we-”

“Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head when he saw that Magnus was still pushing him away and he sighed. He shouldn’t push Magnus into talking about it, but he didn’t want the things to get as bad as the last time. “Talk to me, please,” said Alec. “I don’t want things to get as bad as the last time,” he whispered, voice shaking and Magnus felt tightness in his chest.

“And tell you what, exactly?!” snapped Magnus, his words coming out much harsher and louder than he intended. “That I feel terrible for what happened?! As if it isn’t clear enough, being a High Warlock meant a lot to me, but what can I do?! Nothing. I did something stupid and now I have to pay for it!” said Magnus, taking a step back and now that he started talking, words were just pouring out, Alec standing there and listening to everything. “Without that title I feel useless! I’m just-”

“You aren’t useless. What are you talking about?!”

“I knew that siding with the Seelie Queen was going to come back to bite me in the ass!” said Magnus and angrily groaned. “But at the time I really thought that I was doing the right thing! I just wanted to offer help to my people, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Now, looking back to it, I was just stupid and did a rash decision because I allowed my personal life get mixed into the whole thing,” he said and Alec looked down, knowing that Magnus was talking about the Soul Sword and he sighed, looking up and Magnus’ body was shaking.

Alec didn’t say anything and he kept silent, while Magnus was trying to calm himself down and he placed a hand on top of his mouth as he tried to get control over his fast breathing, but he couldn’t. “And now they’re going to name a new High Warlock soon,” forced Magnus out, Alec looking up and could see the warlock’s face twisted in pain and worry. “And I just… I can’t even think about that. I was the High Warlock for so long that I don’t know what to do. I don’t want someone else taking my position.”

Because Alec wasn’t saying anything, Magnus thought that the hunter was angry for yelling at him before, but he was mistaken. Again, without saying anything, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus for the second time and pulled him close, placing a kiss on top of his head, pressing foreheads together when they parted, Magnus’ eyes closing and Alec gently ran his thumb over Magnus’ cheek. “You’ll always be the High Warlock of Brooklyn to me,” blurted out Alec, making Magnus chuckle.

“Oh, Alexander.”

“I mean it,” said Alec and looked down, reaching to take one of Magnus’ hands into his own, linking their fingers together. Magnus looked into his eyes and Alec gave him a little smile. “Feeling better?” asked Alec now that Magnus had gotten everything out.

“Yes, kind of. I don’t know,” breathed out Magnus. “Pretending to be okay was better. At least then it wasn’t so real. But now,” he stammered and then shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I just need some time,” he whispered and Alec gave him a little nod.

“You’re going to be fine, everything will be fine,” said Alec and nodded. “And I’ll be right here for you,” he then added, Magnus happy to hear those news. Having Alec over was going to ease the pain in his heart and he leaned up, cupped Alec’s face and pressed their lips together.

“I’ve missed you,” said Magnus then. “When you went to Idris.”

“I know, I’ve missed you terribly too,” confessed Alec with a little smile and just as they were about to kiss for the second time, Alec’s phone started ringing, the younger one cursing as he slowly stepped back and pulled the phone out of his pocket, narrowing his eyes when he saw Isabelle’s name written on the screen. Magnus’ smile faltered when he saw that Alec had an incoming call, probably about a new mission and he turned around, folding arms on top of his chest and he looked down. He wished that Alec could stay longer with him, but he understood. Alec was a Shadowhunter, he was needed on missions. Besides, he was going to return to him later, he was going to be fine.

Alec picked up the phone call, Isabelle telling him to come to the Institute as quickly as possible, because there was a new demon attack. The hunter gritted his teeth, hold around phone tightening and he looked over to Magnus, who was slowly shutting down again. Alec realised that he was needed somewhere else more than on that mission. In the past, he prioritised missions over Magnus, but not anymore. He was going with what his heart was telling him, not his duties.

“Izzy, I can’t make it,” said Alec and Magnus perked up, turning around. “Send someone else instead of me on the mission, the Institute is full of trained and talented soldiers,” ordered Alec and rolled his eyes when Isabelle started asking questions. “I’m at Magnus’, he needs me. I’m sorry, but I really can’t leave him. Something happened while we were in Idris and I just can’t-” started explaining Alec, but didn’t need to say more than that, Isabelle telling him that she understood and that she was going to take care of everything. “Thank you, Iz. Good luck with the mission,” he said and ended the phone call.

“Alexander, you shouldn’t have-”

“You’re more important than the missions,” said Alec with a smile.

A smile spread across Magnus’ face as he bit into his lower lip, nodding. He was happy to see that Alec chose to stay with him, because he needed him there at the moment, but would never say it himself since he didn’t want to come off as selfish and needy. “Thank you,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged and let out a chuckle when Magnus gave him another kiss and Alec happily sighed as they parted. “So,” started Magnus and started walking back to his so called _office_ and Alec followed him back inside. “Want to help me with the potions? Since I’m seeing clients again, I have a bunch of them to brew and I would really use a helping hand.”

“I don’t know much about this stuff, but I’ll try,” said Alec with a smile and Magnus grinned.

“Worry not, dear, I’ll give you a few pointers along the way,” said Magnus with a grin and sat back down, telling Alec what he needed and the hunter went to work, luckily knowing how most of the stuff that Magnus needed worked and he returned back to the warlock with his hands full quite soon and Magnus let out an amused hum.

“Hm. You make a good assistant,” said Magnus playfully and Alec smiled proudly at the praise. “Now, let’s get to work. First I’ll need wormwood,” said Magnus, talking to himself, grabbing the needed ingredient and started working on a potion, Alec curiously hunching down, placing his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and watched his boyfriend work, a huge smile spreading across Magnus’ lips, but continued working on the potion.

With Alec in his office, potions seemed to brew themselves a lot faster and easier, Magnus taking great joy in watching Alec curiously bringing over to him different kinds of ingredients that were unknown to Alec and telling them what they were and for what they were used. Magnus still wasn’t over the fact that there was going to be a new High Warlock in town, but with Alec around, things were a lot easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comment and leave kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Come and follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you want =)


End file.
